2018
This is a list of events related to LordStarscream100's films that took place in 2018. Major Events *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' airs on YouTube, having been in the works since 2016. *The Machine of Munich Film Series concludes with a third installment. *The Ninjago Film Series concludes with a third installment. *The No More Smiling Film Series is made. *Scott starts working with a new cast of voice actors, including Lance Newman, Josh Lambright, Matt Howell, Luna Fett and JobbytheHong. Jack Morris steps away from Scott's projects, having worked with him since 2014. *LordStarscream100 reached 6,000 subscribers in July. January *January 3: The full movie for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is released, with Scott having spent a week cutting the film from 231 minutes to 102 minutes. *January 19: Demolition of the Sonoco Paper Mill's smokestacks takes place. The mill served as a set for Creepy Guy 4 and Bread's Crumbs 4, while the smokestacks appeared in The Machine of Munich and its sequel. *January 25: Collector1100 resigns from the cast of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, in which he was set to return as Dareth. He was part of Scott's Ninjago series since 2013. February *February 1: The scores for Thrill of the Hunt and The Downingtown Gates of Hell are released. *February 2: A third and final Machine of Munich film is announced, with Josh Nedved, Steven Rizzo and Josh Reiner set to return. *February 3: The Machine of Munich III is set to be filmed and released in May 2018. *February 4: The Super Bowl TV Spot for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released. *February 15: Douglas Garthwaite is cast as Eyezor and Wrayth in Age of the Golden Master. *February 16: Will LaTorre joins the cast of The Machine of Munich III. *February 18: The lines for the voice actors in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master are completely organized, and ready to be sent out. *February 26: Scott Pincus is confirmed to return as Sketch Penzil in The Machine of Munich III, making him the only character to appear in all three installments. *February 27: No More Smiling is announced, with the release of the film's official trailer. March *March 2: Filming for No More Smiling begins, with Michael Robinson, Kyle Carozzi, Jacob Huber and Luke Johnson filming cameos for the project. *March 5: The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods is announced, and set for release on April 26, 2019. Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Russell Parkinson and Michael Behrenshauser are also confirmed to star in the film. *March 7: Gabe Sagherian and Michael Behrenshauser are cast in No More Smiling. *March 8: Austin Brinser is cast in No More Smiling. *March 14: No More Smiling is released, and screened in Scott's film class. *March 20: Jack Morris, who stars as Cole Hence in Scott's Ninjago series, is announced to be stepping away from voice acting due to personal changes in his life. He will still star in Age of the Golden Master. *March 29: Gabe Sagherian joins the cast of The Machine of Munich III. April *April 2: No More Smiling: Chapter II is officially announced as Scott's next college film project. *April 5: Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser and Michael Behrenshauser are confirmed to return for No More Smiling: Chapter II. The same day, the cast members for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master received their lines. *April 7: Filming for No More Smiling: Chapter II begins, with Alex Fanelli joining the film's cast; Gabe Sagherian and Michael Behrenshauser are also present for filming. *April 11: Rob O'Dwyer resigns from the cast of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master due to obligations with other projects; he was set to voice Master Chen. *April 20: Ryan Grier is cast in a major role in No More Smiling: Chapter II. *April 25: No More Smiling II's trailer is released; the film is also retitled to No More Smiling II: Redemption. May *May 3: Filming for No More Smiling II wraps. *May 5: No More Smiling II: Redemption is released. *May 14: Trevor Boyce is cast in The Machine of Munich III. *May 31: Filming for The Machine of Munich III begins. June *June 1: The AP Team, a short film that received an obscure release in 2016, is re-released. Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Eric Gorbaty, Chris Lombardo and Zion Figueroa star in the film. *June 4: Filming for The Machine of Munich III continues and wraps. *June 7: The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III is released, concluding the series. *June 20: JobbytheHong is cast as Master Chen in Age of the Golden Master ''- replacing Rob O'Dwyer, who resigned from the role in April. *June 27: The scores for ''No More Smiling and No More Smiling II: Redemption are released. July *July 10: Davyd is cast as Dareth in Age of the Golden Master ''- replacing Collector1100, who resigned from the role in January. *July 13: LordStarscream100 officially reaches 6,000 subscribers. *July 19: The first part of ''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released on YouTube. August *August 3: Josh Lambright is officially cast as Dareth in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, after Davyd is dropped from the role. *August 4: Major filming for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master continues. *August 6: Major filming for Age of the Golden Master continues, taking place every day until August 10. *August 13: Filming for Pizza No Come 8 begins, with Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, Sean Larkin and Dan Brusilovsky all present for filming. *August 16: Major filming for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master continues. *August 20: Major filming for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master continues. September *September 6: The director's cut of Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer is released, cutting the film's running time from four hours to two hours. *September 22: Reshoots for Age of the Golden Master begin; the same day, Dakota Markle is cast in the film. *September 29: Reshoots for Age of the Golden Master continue; the same day, Josh Lambright completes his lines for Dareth. *September 30: Reshoots for Age of the Golden Master continue; the same day, Davy Smet completes his lines for Ben Delmar and Fangtom. October *October 2: Scott announces he'll be making a time travel film as the final project for both his Filmmaking and Screenwriting I classes; details have yet to be disclosed. *October 6: Reshoots for Age of the Golden Master continue and wrap, concluding filming for Part 2. *October 7: Cameron Morris completes his lines for Age of the Golden Master. *October 8: The second part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released. *October 10: Russell Parkinson is confirmed to return as Cillian Fincher in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. The same day, editing for Part 3 begins. *October 18: Jordan Winfield is cast as Skalidor in Age of the Golden Master, after Garnettfox was dropped from the role on October 13. *October 24: The time travel film is set for release on December 10. *October 28: The third part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released. *October 29: Editing for Part 4 of Age of the Golden Master begins. November *November 1: The Quiet Game is reshot, with Kyle Carozzi, Jordan Winfield and Jacob Huber participating in the shoot. *November 4: Eric Gorbaty is declared an "inactive actor", as he'll be moving out-of-state. This makes The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods his final film role. *November 14: The unnamed time travel film is officially titled Man Out of Time. *November 15: The Quiet Game is released. *November 17: The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods is removed from its current release date, as Scott focuses on other projects for the time being. *November 20: Filming for Man Out of Time officially begins, with Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian and Chris Lombardo joining the project. *November 21: The fourth part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released. *November 22: Editing for Part 5 of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master begins. *November 29: The Quiet Game is screened in Scott's Filmmaking class. December *December 1: Filming for Man Out of Time continues, with Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli participating in the shoot. *December 5: Filming for Man Out of Time continues, with Austin Brinser and Gabe Sagherian participating in the shoot. *December 7: Filming for Man Out of Time continues, with Austin Brinser and Gabe Sagherian participating in the shoot. *December 8: Filming for Age of the Golden Master continues. *December 9: Filming for Age of the Golden Master wraps, ending two years of principal photography. Filming for Man Out of Time also continues, with Alex Fanelli participating in the shoot. *December 12: Filming for Man Out of Time wraps. *December 13: Man Out of Time is released. *December 21: The fifth and final part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released, completing the film after over two years of scattered production. *December 30: Scott filmed his 2018 New Year's Special, with Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier and Sean Larkin appearing. *December 31: The 2018 New Year's Special is released, and Kaine West: No Salvation is also announced. Trivia *This is the first year since 2013 where Ryan Bowman didn't appear in any films. He did star in The AP Team in June 2018, but this was a re-release of the project, which was done in 2016. *This is the first year since 2014 where Brandon Archibald, Ross Lovell and Zion Figueroa didn't appear in any films. Category:2018 Storyline Category:Years Category:Events